1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel hexakisazo dyes suitable for dyeing cellulose, natural or synthetic polyamide materials, leather, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various azo dyes have heretofore been disclosed which are widely used and have great industrial usefulness. Accordingly, it has been desired in the art to provide more effective azo dyes.